As a method for producing an optical film having a retardation with inverse wavelength dispersion, there is known a method using a polymerizable liquid crystal compound capable of expressing birefringence with inverse wavelength dispersion. In this method, a liquid crystal composition containing the aforementioned polymerizable liquid crystal compound is applied onto a suitable substrate such as a resin film to form a layer, the polymerizable liquid crystal compound is oriented in the layer of the liquid crystal composition, and the layer is cured while the orientation of the polymerizable liquid crystal compound is kept in a state of being maintained. A retardation with inverse wavelength dispersion is expressed in the liquid crystal cured layer obtained by curing the layer of the liquid crystal composition, whereby the aforementioned method can provide a desired optical film (see Patent Literature 1).